Momen Di Penghujung SMA
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Sepenggal kisah yang tak pernah terlupakan. Masa peralihan usia remaja ke dewasa. Masa penuh momen indah, kisah persahabatan dan mungkin cinta. Menghiasi keindahan masa yang menjadi sejarah yang unik karena tak akan pernah terulang / Dedicated to Fanfiction Naruto Indonesia (FNI)/#Event-Friendship-FNI


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fict ini :V

…

..

…

 **Moment di penghujung SMA**

…

…

.

Kata orang masa SMA adalah masa keemasan bagi semua orang. masa di mana merupakan pintu gerbang dari masa anak-anak menjadi masa dewasa. Masa di mana merupakan peralihan dari usia remaja ke usia dewasa.

Hidup akan indah bila kita masih memiliki seseorang yang kita sayangi, sahabat, adalah salah satu di antara sekian orang yang selalu menyertai. Persahabatan yang kental akan memberi sarat makna. Sahabat, adalah sosok yang paling dekat setelah keluarga. Dimana _pameo_ dan _stereotip_ nyaris berlaku, 'milikmu adalah milikku jua'.

Dan salah satu kisah persahabatan itu juga berada di sini, SMA KONOHA.

Sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya, pagi hari pasti di awali oleh suara bising. Bising kendaraan para siswa yang berada. Berisiknya para siswa, terutama yang baru datang dan menyapa satu sama lain.

Suatu pagi di hari yang cerah di mana matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, salah satu di antara siswa-sisawa itu, terlihatlah seorang pria berambut blonde, ia melangkahkan kaki, tidak bisa di katakan tenang tapi juga tidak bisa di katakan terburu-buru.

Ia melangkah sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, nampak sedang mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Langkah terhenti, matanya tertuju pada satu tempat di sudut lapangan sekolah. Di sana terlihat tiga pria lainnya sedang duduk santai, menunggu waktu pelajaran di mulai. Langkah pria blonde ini di percepat menuju tiga pria yang sedang duduk santai di sudut lapangan tadi.

"Yo, _My friends"_ Sapanya langsung mengambil tempat duduk.

"Sok!" sahut salah seorang pria beriris rembulan, namannya Neji.

"Huh! Dasar!" keluh si blonde dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping salah seorang berambut nanas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Dia memang terlihat malas-malasan. Sehingga kini keempat pria itu menghadap ke arah yang sama.

"Sasuke mana? Masih belum datang?" tanyanya acak, di maksudkan kepada siapa saja di antara ketiga orang itu.

"Si Kutu Buku itu? Biasalah, ke sarangnya, di perpustakaan" jawab seorang lainnya yang berkulit pucat, dia adalah Sai.

Tanpa ke empat pria itu sadari, orang yang di maksud sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Aku tidak berutang kan, Dobe. Untuk apa kau pagi-pagi mencariku?" Sasuke adalah nama pria membuka suara baritonnya.

"Tidak juga," ujar pria blonde yang di panggil Dobe, cengengesan —yang sebenarnya adalah julukannya— nama aslinya sendiri bernama Naruto, "Baru saja aku ingin menjemputmu"

"Hn" sahut pria kutu buku yang di panggil Sasuke.

Jika hanya di lihat dari penampilannya, Sasuke tidaklah tampak seorang kutu buku, yang umumnya memakai kacamata dengan rambut di sisir rapi berminyak. Ia berpenampilan sama seperti siswa pada umumnya, bahkan terkesan nakal. Tapi yang membuat orang yang mengenal Sasuke dan berani mengatakan Sasuke si Kutu Buku, karena ia tak pernah absen menenteng buku, dan kebanyakan waktu istirahatnya di habiskan di perpustakaan. Itu jika keempat sahabatnya itu tidak mengganggunya untuk di ajak ke kantin.

"Mumpung belum bel, ke kantin yuk!" pria Sai berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak bawa uang lebih" sahut Sasuke, memutar tubuh, mungkin ingin kembali ke ' _sarangnya_ ' sesuai sebutan temannya tentang perpustakaan.

"Hey, ayolah. Jangan pikirkan soal uang" Naruto segera menarik Sasuke agar tidak kembali ke 'sarang'nya. Dan sama seperti biasanya, Sasuke tahu kalau ia menolak, pasti keempat sahabatnya itu kecewa. Dan Sasuke tak ingin mengecewakan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, walau hanya sedikit.

Naruto mendahului rekannya yang lain menuju kantin yang berada di seberang jalan. Sasukehanya menarik nafas sambil angkat bahu. Sepertinya keinginan untuk kembali memabca buku di perpustakaan, dikalahkan oleh rasa tak ingin mengecewakan para sahabatnya.

Tapi belum sampai di gerbang sekolah…

Rrriiiing!

Tanda bahwa semua siswa harus memulai kembali tugas dan kewajiban sebagai pelajar.

"Yaah!" gerutu Naruto, "Padahal aku baru datang"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti, ia tampak tidak sabar untuk kembali bergelut dengan mata pelajaran. Apa lagi jam pertama adalah mata pelajaran favoritnya. Atau mungkin guru kesukaannya.

"Kau saja yang terlambat datang, Dobe" celutuk Sai memutar tubuh dan melangkah menuju ke kelas.

"Iya tahu!" gerutu Naruto.

"Ayo" Sasuke menarik kerah belakang Naruto, "Ingat yang di wanti-wantikan kepala sekolah saat kita di sangkanya malas-malasan"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Ujian nasional sebentar lagi" begitulah ucapan menyindir dari kepala sekolah yang kini sedang di peragakan bahkan berusahan meniru gayanya termasuk suaranya, oleh Naruto.

Keempat sahabat Naruto itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. Di antara kelima sahabat itu, Naruto memang terkenal paling sering atau paling pandai mengundang tawa.

"Ayo, kalau kau tak ingin di sindir dengan kata itu" kembali Sasuke mengulangi, bahkan menarik kerah baju Naruto sambil melangkah.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi lepaskan tanganmu. Aku bukan kambing" berontak Naruto sambil berpura-pura marah.

"Kau mirip malah" balas Sai sambil melempar senyum. "teruskan Sasuke, tarik kambing itu ke kelas"

"Awas kau!" teriak Naruto yang masih di tarik-tarik oleh Sasuke.

"Sampai nanti" kelima sahabat itu bubar menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

Sasuke dan Naruto memang satu kelas. Sai dan Lee juga satu kelas. Dan hanya Shikamaru yang beda lagi.

-EVENT FRIENDSIP FNI-

Matahari sudah menggelinir ke arah barat. Sementara seorang remaja masih setia duduk menunggu di pinggir jalan dengan seragam lengkap masih menempel di tubuh. Tak lupa, matanya berpokus pada buku yang di bacanya. Sesekali, pandangannya ia alihkan ke jalanan, berharap apa yang di nanti kunjung datang. Dia adalah Sasuke yang dari tadi menunggu angkutan umum untuk pulang.

Tapi hampir sejam menunggu kendaraan pengangkut yang biasanya di tumpangi belum juga muncul. Sebenarnya masih ada banyak pilihan lain, hanya saja, entah kenapa, Sasuke malas asal menumpang di kendaraan umum, kecuali kendaraan yang biasa ia tumpangi.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki, seperti biasa. Namun baru beberapa meter melangkah, ia berubah pikiran. Ia memutar tubuh, mengambil jalan lain yang jelas, bukan jalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Ternyata semakin jauh melangkah, tibalah Sasuke di deretan rumah yng merupakan area rumah sewa, yang di khususkan bagi siswa yang berasal dari luar daerah. Atau siswa yang mencoba untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Meski mereka masih berasal dari daerah sekitar.

Di dalam ruang kamar _cost_ , terlihatlah shikamaru yang duduk di lantai sambil bercerita. Di sisi lain yang duduk di atas ranjang, adalah Sai yang justru terlihat, tidak memperhatikan shikamaru yang sedang bercerita. Tangannya sibuk menari-nari di atas kertas. Sai memang terkenal pandai dalam menggambar.

Satu lagi, ada juga Neji yang justeru berbaring di atas ranjang dan memainkan gadget. Bukannya Sai dan Neji tidak memperhatikan Shikamaru ytang tengah bercerita. Ini terlihat dari keduanya yang menanggapi cerita Shikamaru.

"Kau belum pulang, Sasuke?" cerita Shikamaru terhenti, seiring dengan munculnya Sasuke di depan pintu kamar.

"Tidak jadi, tidak ada kendaraan, tadinya aku ingin pulang dengan jalan kaki. Tapi aku berubah pikiran, aku memilih kembali ke sini" Sahut Sasuke yang memilih duduk di lantai berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Niat jalan kaki lagi?" tanya Sai menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya. "Sebaiknya kau tinggal di kamar cost-ku, yah sekalian kau membantukan jika aku kesulitan mengerjakan PR. Tak perlu bayar. Bahkan kau tak perlu menanggung apa-apa?" tawar Sai, antara serius dan bercanda.

Teman yang lain maklum, tawaran yang di lakukan Sai memang tidak hanya di lakukan sekali dua kali saja.

"Jangan mau di manfaatkan" balas Neji tenang. Ia pun menghentikan permainan di smart phone-nya. Ia kini duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Bilang saja kau yang ingin agar Sasuke menemanimu dan juga memanfaatkan Sasuke" balas Sai tak mau kalah

Sasuke hanya terkekeh sesaat mendengarkan pertengkaran kecil yang sudah biasa di lakukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku baju seragam yang di gunakan. Ternyata itu adalah sebatang rokok.

"Masih ada?" Shikamaru bertanya. Meski terlihat santai, namun tampak ia sangat berharap, Sasuke memiliki sebatang lagi.

"Maaf, uangku hanya cukp untuk beli sebatang." Sahut Sasuke menampakkan wajah sesal. Ia juga sangat berharap memiliki sebatang lagi untuk ia berikan kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Tak mengapa." Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah kecewa. Ia sudah mengenali siapa sahabatnya ini.

"Korek" Sai yang menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya, mengeluarkjan korek dari saku celananya.

Tik!

Sai memantik sendiri dan menyulutkan sendiri rokok yang kini sudah ada di bibi Sasuke. Sasuke menghisap rokok dalam-dalam. Asap mengepul setelahnya.

"Yah! sepeti biasalah kalau begitu" Suara yang bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok di depan pintu kamar. Ternyata dia adalah Naruto dan di tangannya tergenggam sekaleng _soft drink._ Ia pun meraih batangan rokok yang berada di celah jari Sasuke dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam pula.

Di saat bersamaan Sai malah meraih kaleng _soft drink_ sedikit menggoyang untuk mengetahui isinya, berikut, Sai langsung menenggak isinya.

Usai menenggak isi kaleng sekitar satu tegukan, sai melihat kini sebatang rokok sudah beralih di tangan Neji. Sai sendiri menyodorkan kaleng minuman yang di pegangnya tadi pada Sasuke dan mengambil giliran menghisap rokok.

Suara tubuh Naruto terhempas di atas tempat tidur. Sementara yang lain duduk di lantai yang di tengah ada asbak, dan rokok yang sesekali bergantian penghisapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Neji sambil membuat bulatan-bulatan asap keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pusing. Hari ini Ibu Mei memberikan begitu banyak PR," keluh Naruto pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Melihat sebatang rokok yang tesisa kurang dari setengah ukuran panjang itu, Naruto mengambil giliran menghisap, bahkan sampai beberapa kali.

"Padahal sudah mau Ujian Nasional. Seharusnya kita di kasih _refreshing_ bukannya dicekcoki dengan tugas yang banyak. Apa lagi matematika. Huuuh! susahnya…" Naruto melanjutkan keluhannya.

"Benar kan? Sasuke!" kembali Naruto melirik Sasuke yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ah. Iya" jawaban singkat dari yang di tanya? "Biasa saja"

"Mungkin kau dan Gaara memang bukan masalah, kalian kan pintar?" cemberut Naruto pada Sasuke. Karena ia berharap Sasuke berkata lebih. Namun yang ada dia hanya mendapat jawaban singkat, dan tidak jelas pula.

Shikamaru melirik pada Naruto, "Kau mau nilai matematikamu bagus tanpa susah payah belajar?" senyum Shikamaru menyimpan maksud tertentu, atau lebih tepatnya ia ingin mengisengi temannya yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana? Aku mau!" antusian sekali Naruto. Ia memang sangat berharap, Shikamaru benar-benar memiliki trik 'itu'"

"Pacarai Ibu Mei" sahut Shikamaru kalem, entah kenapa ia seperti berubah jengkel. Lagi pula mana ada cara mendapatkan nilai bagus tanpa belajar. Mencontek pun tidak menjamin.

"Sialan!" gerutu Naruto. Meledekalah tawa Neji seketika.

"Kurasa itu benar. Lagi pula, ibu Mei itu kan masih lumayan" imbuh Neji seperti benar-benar mendukung.

"Aku bukan Sasuke" merasa ia akan menjadi bahan guyonan teman-temannya, Naruto malah mengalihkan agar guyonan tentang memacari guru itu di arahkan pada Sasuke.

"Oh iya Sasuke" Sai yang biasanya terlihat santai, kini menunjukkan wajah serius pada Sasuke, "Apa benar kalau…" Sai sengaja mengambil jedah.

"Ok, aku tahu, kau sangat terobsesi dengan kecerdasan, tapi kenapa harus Ibu Sakura?"

"Sudah ku bilang, kami tidak pacaran," Elak Sasuke. "Mana mungkin ia tertarik padaku, orang yang jauh lebih muda. Hey, ayolah! dia sudah SMA, dan kita baru lahir"

"OK. Tapi kau menyukai Bu Sakura kan?"sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar akan di interogasi saat ini.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Iya, dari dulu aku memang curiga pada kalian. kedekatan kalian seperti bukan lagi antara guru dan murid." Neji menyela,.

"Hn" kali ini Naruto terlihat senang, karena tadinya ia akan di ledek Shikamaru, tapi kini ia sukses dan berhasil, sehingga semua di arahkan pada Sasuke.

"Apa-apa tentang Bu Sakura, semua pasti tentangmu. Ia mencarimu, saat ia tidak melihatmu. Bahkan ia rela naik tangga ke dari lantai satu ke perpustakaan di lantai tiga, hanya untuk mengingatkanmu kalau kita sudah masuk kekelas dan kau belum ada." Naruto lagi-lagi menambahkan.

"Kurasa itu hal wajar kan?"lagi-lagi Sasuke mengelak. Tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri, memikirkan soal guru fisika mereka yang bernama Sakura, membuat ia membayangkan yang bermacam-macam, sehingga ia malah merona. Hal ini terlihat jelas di mata sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Itu tidak wajar, kalau hanya karena alasan kamu pintar, dan tak boleh berleha-leha, kenapa itu tidak berlaku pada Gaara?" sahut Shikamaru sedikit perlahan, dan tampak berpikir.

"Benar. Apa-apa pasti tentangmu. Menjaga anaknya saat ia sibuk mengajar, dan kau _free._ Sering memanggilmu padahal itu tidak penting"

"Tidak usah berpikir. Hubunganku dengan Bu Sakura, tidak lebih hubungan antara guru dan murid." Sasuke merebut sisa batang rokok yang ada pada Shikamaru, yang tinggal sedikit panjangnya itu.

"Sudahlah! mana mungkin dia menyukaiku. Dia masih berpikir jernih untuk menyukai pria sepertiku" kembali Sasuke menghisap rokok yang memang tersisa sedikit itu. Sekali lagi, dan rokok itu padam karena tembakaunya sudah habis

Shikamaru memperdengarkan kekehannya sesaat. Kau tidak tahu saja, sebenatnya banyak yang menyukaimu. Karin, jelas-jelas ia menyukaimu"

"Jangan abaikan Shion, teman sekelas kita, jelas-jelas ia sanagat marah jika kau bercerita atau menyinggung soal pacar" imbuh Naruto.

Siapa Sasuke, dia memang terkenal kutu buku dan paling kaku juga pendiam jika berhubungan dengan lawan jenis.

"Mereka hanya tidak mengenalku, siapa aku latar belakangku. Andai mereka tahu, ku yakin, mereka akan langsunung mundur" jawab Sasuke nada datar, seperti biasa.

"Itulah masalahmu kawan, terlalu merendahkan dirimu, hanya karena masalah ekonomi. Emang orang seperti kita ini tidak boleh jatuh cinta dan merasakan cinta?" Naruto mengaruk kepala malah seperti kebingungan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto, bahkan membenarkan.

"Kenapa sih, Sasuke. Kau lebih tertarik dengan yang lebih tua..." giliran Sai yang ingin mengorek keterangan dari sahabatnya.

Sayangnya pertanyaan sai terhenti karena lagi-lagi muncul orang lain di depan pintu.

"Lee. Sejak kapan kau merokok lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan alis menaut. Lee dulunya memang perokok, tapi Lee akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Bukan aku, tapi ini untuk kalian. tadi,tadi sebenarnya tadi aku sudah datang, tapi aku melihat kalian _estapet_ , jadi aku balik lagi dan beli ini" jawab Sai menyodorkan sebungkus rokok pada Naruto yang kebetulan memang terdekat posisinya sekarang.

"Ah, tepat sekali. Buruan buka Naruto" desak Sai.

"Oh ya, kalian bicarakan apa?" Lee pun mengambil tempat duduk di lantai sambil meletakkan bungkusan yang juga tadi di bawanya. Bisa di duga pasti itu berisi makanan ringan beserta minuman.

Kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang dirinya, kali ini ia ingin Naruto yang di ledek.

"Ini, Naruto, kami menyarankan agar pacaran dengan Bu Mei, biar nilai matematikanya bagus" balas Sasuke dengan senyum di kulum.

"Hooo… Jadi kau ingin mengikuti jejak Sasuke, dengan memacari gurunya" tukas Lee sambil melirik Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Hey!" Sasuke melotot pada Lee. Ia berharapa bukan lagi dirinya dan Bu Sakura yang jadi bahan pembicaraan atau bahkan jadi guyonan. Ada rasa tidak enak dalam hati, guru idolanya itu jadi bahan guyonan.

"Alasan Sasuke kan jelas, dia _Oedipus complex_ dan juga terobsesi dengan orang-orang cerdas. Guru kan cerdas" tanggap Sai sambil menyulut rokok yang baru saja di bawah Lee.

"Tapi Naruto, dia ingin memacari Bu Mei agar nilainya tidak buruk?" duga Lee. "Tapi bagus juga, berharap saja bisa merayu sang kekasih biar nilainya tidak buruk"

"Sialan, tidak mungkin, aku sudah punya Hinata?" balas Naruto menepuk dada.

"Apa menarikmu sih, sampai Hinata mau?" ledek Shikamaru.

"Hey, Cinta tidak memandang siapa, tahu!" balas Naruto sambil mengibas tangan. "justeru kau bagaimana? Dengan Temari, gadis aneh itu…"

"Jangan menghina dia" balas Shikamaru yang pura-pura tersinggung.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi 'pertengkaran' temannya itu. Ia pun bangkit dari tempatnya, meraih buku yang ada di dalam tasnya. Naik ke tempat tidur dan mulai berbaring hendak membaca.

Temannya yang tahu tentang Sasuke, tak ada yang menginterupsi.

"Sasuke,cicipi dulu yang ini sambil membaca" tawar Lee.

"Ah iya. Sebantar, silakan saja duluan" tolak Sasuke. Tidak ada yang memaksa.

Di lantai, sepertinya giliran Sai yang di ledek tentang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya

Sasuke hanya mendesah nafas, mendengarkan guyonan temannya. Berikut, ia membuka buku yang tadi di ambil dari dalam tasnya, berbaring dan kembali seperti biasa, mulai membaca sambil tiduran. Para sahabatnya tak ada yang menimpali lagi. bukankah mereka sudah mengenali karakter satu sama lain.

Memikirkan soal hubungannya dengan Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tanpa ada yang tahu artinya. Tapi ia mengakui, kalau ia memang menyukai guru yang mengajar fisika itu. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke memilih menenggelamkan diri dalam keasyikan membaca buku, dari pada memikirkan benih-benih cintanya yang mulai tumbuh itu. Dan mungkin kelak akan akan layu dan gugur karena tidak terpupuk.

Sasuke yang mulai tenggelam dalam keasyikan membaca buku, sementara yang lain pun masih asyik bercerita banyak hal.

Topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini memang kebanyakan tentang hubungan mereka dengan kekasih masing-masing. Tapi yang pasti, seringnya terdengar meledek pasangan lain dan menyanjung kelebihan pasangan yang di miliki.

"Eh!" suara Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja menyita perhatian yang lain, termasuk Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalian lupa, kalau hari ini kita latihan?" tanya Shikamaru menatap sahabatnya yang lain, terkecuali Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kami ingin latihan. Tidak apa kan, jika kami tinggal" kembali Shikamaru bersuara, tapi kali ini di tujukan pada Sasuke.

"Ah. Tak apa. Lagi pula, aku juga mau pulang" Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya. Merapikan semua buku-bukunya, yang sempat berantakan ketika memilih buku yang ingin di bacanya tadi.

"Baiklah. aku akan mengantarmu pulang" tutur Sai sambil tangan mengulur pada Lee seperti sedang meminta sesuatu.

"Tidak perlu, bukankah kalian ingin latihan?" tahan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau mau pulang dengan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Angkutan umum"

"Itu kalau masih ada," potong Sai. "Paling juga jalan kaki. Aku sering melihatmu jalan kaki pulang"

"Iya nih!" giliran Sai yang berujar. "Bisa-bisanya kamu pulang jalan kaki. Itu kan jauh?"

Sasuke hanya menanggapi sambil tersenyum

"Tidak usah…" sekali lagi, Sasuke melakukan penolakan.

"Jangan di pikirkan" Sahut Lee, langsung melemparkan kunci motor pada Sai, "Antar Sasuke pulang, kami menunggu"

"Ayo, Sasuke" ajak Sai mendahului Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar kost.

Sasuke hanya mendesah nafas perlahan, ia mengalah dan menurut keinginan sahabatnya itu. Ia pun menyusul Sai keluar, dan terlebih dahulu, pamit pada temanya yang tersisa.

Sasuke masih sempat melirik sahabat-sahabatnya satu per satu tapi tidak di sadari oleh para sahabatnya itu.

Ada sedikit getaran melintasi hati dan pikiran Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ia merasa akan kehilangan para sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menggeleng kepala melihat kebersamaan para sahabatnya itu, sesaat. Sekilas terlintas dalam pikirannya, apakah jika mereka lulus nanti dan mengambil jalan masing-masing. Apakah kebersamaan ini akan terulang lagi. Sedikit ada rasa keberatan di dada Sasuke. Ia ingin waktu tak perlu berputar, sehingga keceriaan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya ini, tetap ada.

Berikut, sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkah, menaiki sepeda motor yang akan di kemudikan oleh Sai. Biarlah waktu berjalan apa adanya, pikir Sasuke. yang pasti kenangan indah kan selalu tercetak di sepanjang perjalanan kehidupan.

Kisah mereka mungkin sudah biasa dan banyak di alami oleh orang lain. Tapi meski begitu, akan terasa sangat berkesan dan tak akan pernah terlupakan dalam ingatan pelakunya.

…

..

.

The End

.

.

Sorry kuy. Ini kisah nyata author. Biasa aja sih hik…hik…

Udahlah, ku yakin kalian juga memiliki kisah yang seperti ini. Indah bukan? Kalian ingin mengulang masa itu kan? Author juga


End file.
